


Corellian Checkers

by JadeDjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Misunderstandings, Red Squadron, oh those silly rogues, or in this case, something han can lord over leia, star wars checkers, sw legends kiss drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDjo/pseuds/JadeDjo
Summary: Han hears Leia say something to Wedge Antilles he'd never thought she'd ever say to anyone.Prompts: “We’re playing checkers. If you don’t like it, leave.” & A Hoarse Whisper “Kiss Me”





	Corellian Checkers

Han felt like he’s searched the whole base looking for her Hignessness. He’d even sought the kid out hopping she would be with him and he could get her to sign off on his reimbursement receipt. Doing these supply runs for the rebels didn’t pay much. But with a bounty on his head sticking with a group that was always on the move kept the bounty hunters at bay. But he still needed to be paid. Even if it was only in fuel and food stuffs.

  
But Luke hadn’t known where the Princess was and neither did her personal aide. Han was just about to give up as he was passing by Red Squadron’s briefing room when he heard a familiar voice whisper, “Kiss me.”

  
It couldn’t be. He turned back so fast he ran into a maintenance tech making her way to the hanger. Apologizing and making sure she was ok, (and thanking the gods that Chewie wasn’t here to see) Han backtracked to Red Squad’s door and looked in.  
There sat her High and Mightiness with Wedge Antilles and a few of the other pilots. They were all gathered around a central table and Han had to crane his neck to see what they were all doing.

  
A board with red and black squares arrayed in an alternating pattern was set up with red and black playing pieces. As he watched the Princess moved a red piece on the board to the side Wedge was sitting on. “Kiss me,” she said and from his vantage point he could see the other pilots fight to keep smiles off their faces. Wedge, straight-faced, took a red piece from a pile near his elbow and laid it on top of the one she indicated.

  
Han nearly burst out laughing. They were playing Corellian Checkers. Now he just had to decide whether or not to tell the ‘I’m always right’ Princess that the move wasn’t called ‘Kiss me’ but ‘King me’.

As it was she noticed him anyway and the huge grin on his face. "And just what is so funny Captain Solo?" she asked.

"Nothing, your Hignessness. But can I make a suggestion?" It was then that he noticed Hobbie furiously waving him off. Evidently, the Princess' mispronunciation was intentional. Not wanting to spoil their fun he said instead, "If you wanted to play games, Princess, I have much more interesting games we could play back on the Falcon." He added a wink for good measure. Her look of indignation was worth the fact that he would never get his fuel reimbursement. 

"We’re playing checkers. If you don’t like it, leave," she instructed him.

He gave her an exaggerated bow and said before exiting, "Whatever you say, but I would have thought a Princess would know a king when she saw one."

The roaring laughter followed him all the way down the hall.


End file.
